Playlist Shuffle- Lab Rats Edition
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Grab a playlist, some words, and a couple character lists, and throw them all into a random number generator. Out pops truly random and rather odd stories. First time trying this, so plenty of bugs, plus sporadic updates until I'm finished with Thinking, and if I'm honest, probably after too. Tentative T, just 'cause. As usual, I'm keeping it clean. Oh, and friendship, not slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anything! I can write anything but Thinking, apparently. Gah, why do I even try? This is seriously annoying.

*sighs* Oh well. There's this random thing, anyway. I've seen lots of people doing variations of Playlist Shuffle challenges, and I thought I would too. All the cool kids are doing it, and all that.

No, not really, I just thought it would be fun. :P

Prompts:

Song: Fine On My Own, by Trapdoor Social- A song about not needing any divine power, but with a feel of wanting to.

Word: Bitter

Character: Marcus

If anyone wants to know more about the process, PM me. Otherwise, **just go make someone smile. :)**

* * *

Marcus doesn't believe in God.

He never has, hasn't seen any reason to. Even if God was real, God wouldn't care about him, because God only cares about the people. The real ones. And Marcus is just a sad, pale imitation. He wasn't born, he was built. He only learns because it was programmed into him. He has no soul. Hard as Marcus tries to be human, he will fail. He will always come up short.

Or will he? Is it that he comes up short, or is it the humans themselves that come up short?

After all, Marcus is stronger. He's more powerful than even bionics can make a human. He's smarter, far more intelligent than even Chase. He can be torn apart and rebuilt, and not suffer any damage. When one body wears out, he could be moved to another. And he isn't troubled by silly human things like feelings or a conscience, not really. All lines of code, flying around, paired with advanced AI. As far as Marcus can see, he's better than any human, easily. He doesn't need a God to care about him.

But somehow, that doesn't stop him from being bitter that God wouldn't want to anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Double update, becuase it's written, and you guys deserve something to read while I work on Thinking.

Prompts:

Song: Every Night, by Imagine Dragons

Word: Search

Characters: Adam and Leo

I'm actaully a teensy bit proud of this one, guys. :) Totally worth being up writing until midnight one night.

 **Cheese!**

* * *

Leo wipes the rain out of his eyes, and peers further into the darkness. He's been out in the storm for a solid hour, and it's showing no signs of letting up. Couldn't Adam have chosen better weather to do this in? Sighing, but not truly annoyed, Leo forages further into the dark.

A burst of static on his earpiece. Then- "Leo, you find anything?" Chase asks loudly, mindful of the storm's patter and crash.

Leo clears his throat before replying. "Nothing, sorry."

He hears Chase sigh. "Nothing to be sorry for, Leo," his older brother says wearily. Leo can see Chase in his mind's eyes, hunched over Mission Command, coordinating the search. He sees Chase straighten, drawing his mission leader persona around him like a well fitting coat. When he speaks, his voice has a new edge to it. "Alright, if you don't find him in the next half hour, come back. We'll regroup and think of another plan."

Leo nods, then realizes Chase can't see him. "Alright. Leo out," he says shortly, quickening his pace. He doesn't want to give up.

Leo pulls off his earpiece, and pulls out his cell phone. He barely has to look at it to type in Adam's number. It rings, rings, rings, and then an annoyingly cheerful voice announces that he's reached his older brother's voicemail, yet again. The beep comes, and he speaks over the storm.

"Adam, pick up. Seriously, this is getting old. You didn't mean to hurt me, and the worst of it is a bad bruise. I get worse from Trent, okay? I still trust you. I want you home. And more than that, I want you to pick up this darned phone, and tell me where to come get you!" Leo finishes, practically screaming into his phone. He sighs. "Come on, bro, please?"

Nothing answers him but another beep, and he hangs up, growling slightly. He's not sure he'll ever get dry again after being in the rain this long. But Adam is out somewhere in this, too, and Leo will find him.

Five minutes later, he's harried. Ten more and he's desperate. Leo just wants his brother, is that too much to ask? He doesn't want to, he can't leave Adam out here tonight, while they "regroup". No way. Not happening.

A minute later, his phone buzzes, and he snatches it eagerly out of his pocket. Squinting at his screen through the rain, Leo makes out a text. From Adam. It's the address of the subway station only blocks away from where he is. Leo grins, and breaks into a jog. Running makes the water whip hard into his face, and he has to close his eyes. Dashing sightless surrounded by the fierce power of the storm, Leo feels a certain freedom, and he runs down into the old sub station with a grin.

The place hasn't been working for years, at least the past decade. There's a lock and chain barring the entrance, and a sign warning off trespassers, but Leo knows that the lock isn't really locked. The station has become a hangout for a local group of creative rebels that get together a couple nights a week to read poetry and sing. It's illegal, of course, but it's not destructive, and the police have turned a blind eye due to the lack of complaints. It's as good a place for a hide out as any, and better than most. If Leo's honest with himself, he expected to find Adam sitting on a park bench in the storm, simply because he doesn't think well when upset. That thought wipes the smile off his face, and he peers around in the gloom for his brother.

"Adam?" Leo calls, cautiously, keeping to one wall. It occurs to him that he probably should have put his earpiece back in, just in case he needed backup. But it's too late now.

"Here."

The low, tired reply makes Leo jump, but he hurries over to where he thinks it had come from. There, a darker mass of shadows in a corner is revealed to be Adam. He's curled in a tight, miserable ball in the space where the walls met.

"Hey," Leo says softly, seating himself gingerly to Adam's left, leaning against the wall to his right. Leo is careful not to sit directly in front of Adam, in order to leave an escape route of sorts. His brother is freaked out enough already.

Adam can't seem to look him in the eye. "Hey," he nearly whispers back. Silence, for a moment. "I'm sorry," Adam says, making Leo shake his head.

"Adam... It's okay. I'm serious. I was teasing you, and you acted on habit, and smacked me across the room. That's hardly unusual in our house, you know. Only," Leo begins, lightly, "It's usually Chase flying through the air."

Adam doesn't even smile. "But he's bionic, Leo. More durable than you are. I could have seriously hurt you, Leo. I could have killed you, just by accident. It's dangerous to have me around." Adam looked down at the floor, and it was silent but for the storm.

Then Leo chokes, heaves, and finally bursts into loud, raucous laughter. Adam jerks his head back up to stare incredulously at his younger brother. He'd been deadly serious. The fact that he'd literally left home proved that. Adam has no idea what Leo could possibly find funny about all this mess.

"Adam," Leo chuckles, "What about my life is even marginally safe? I live with an incredible mad inventor who isn't above testing inventions on his family, and his three bionic children. I go to school at a place where the principal hates me, and the worst bully of them all has it out for me. We go on missions where we could die at basically any moment. But even beyond all that, I could die in a car crash. I could trip out my front door, bang my head, and die. I could go swimming with a paper cut, and end up with necrotizing fasciitis. And you literally only gave me a bruise. I'll be sore for a couple days, certainly, but Adam, you barely hurt me. Could it have been worse? Of course, but it wasn't. I trust you," Leo says, simply. "This doesn't change that. Nothing could."

Adam shakes his head, slowly. "But Leo, that trust didn't stop you getting hurt this time. It can't protect you next time, either. I could really hurt you, and that... that scares me, Leo," Adam admits, honestly.

Leo nods. He can only imagine what it must be like to wield that kind of power. "I know. But consider this, Adam: Next time, won't you remember this? Won't you be more careful, which actually makes it more likely that you won't hurt me next time?"

"Likely, yeah, Leo, but what if the odds are against you? What if I hurt you?" Adam shakes his head. "I'm still dangerous, Leo."

"Life is dangerous, bro. Life hurts me, and life isn't even my brother. I don't care, Adam. As long as you stay, it's worth it, I swear." Leo pauses, swallowing nervously. Because this is the deciding moment. This is where he knows if he's gotten through to Adam, or if he's about to lose his brother. "Come back home?" He nearly begs quietly. "Please?"

Adam stares at the ground, as if he can't face Leo, and Leo hangs on his every breath, waiting. They stay that way for what feels like an eternity, until finally, Adam moves. "Okay," he says, softly. "But just tell me if it stops being worth it, and I'll go." He stands, and offers Leo a hand up. "I swear," he says, echoing Leo's own words.

Leo takes the hand with a relieved grin. "That's alright. My answer won't change, Adam. Never."

Adam doesn't look convinced, but Leo is okay with that. There's plenty of time to convince him, just as long as he stays. As they head back out into the night, where the storm has died down to mere mists, Leo whips out his earpiece. He's met with a frantic hail from Chase.

"Yeah, sorry, hi," he says, interrupting. "I found Adam." He grinned, relief racing through him. "We're on our way home."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, all! I know, I've been conspicuously absent after my initial burst of activity after NaNo ended. I've been trying to write a story for a holiday exchange, and it's been all absorbing. Right now, though, it's being difficult, and this is what happened.

Prompts:

Song: Measure of a Man, by Heather Dale

Word: Descriptions

Characters: Perry and Eddy

...Yeah, I know. Weird one, but I think it actually worked out fine. :) I would love to know your thoughts, though, so if you have a minute, please review! You can be the FIRST, yes, the FIRST, to review! :D

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

It was quiet, far too quiet, Perry thought, as she slid through the door. The whole house was still, somber. The very building seemed to understand what was going on, and muffled even its inherent hums and buzzing.

She walks slowly into the sitting room, feeling uncharacteristically shy in her practically unworn black dress, and grandmother's jewelry. She doesn't know where she stands here, not even sure if she should be here or not. She fingers just lightly graze the back on the couch, wondering if she should sit down.

A screen flashes on, startling her. She yanks her hand back as if it had been burned, and faces the screen. Then she huffs a slightly relieved laugh.

"Oh, it's you." The slightly dejected, electronic voice beat her to the punch. An odd little figure sat on the screen, Eddy, if she remembered right.

"That's right, it's me. No real idea what I'm doin' here, but it's me."

Eddy surveyed her with vague interest. "Here for the ceremony?" He asked, after a moment. Perry was a little surprised. Eddy had never been one for small talk. But she guessed he was feeling just as out of his depth as she was. After all, his loss was greater.

She sat down, facing the screen, and mentally cursing her dress. Sitting comfortably in a pants suit was much easier, part of the reason she'd started wearing them in the first place.

"Yes. He was a good man," she said softly. "Weird little guy," she added, shaking her head, "but good."

Eddy perked up a little, Perry thought. If her emoticon reading was as good as it used to be, anyway. So, she kept talking.

"I mean, he had an ego the size of a planet, was oddly obsessed with robots, had one of the most twisted family arrangements I've ever seen, what with raising his evil not actually evil brother who was supposed to be dead, like three time, brother's kids, who may or may not have been his own, and trying to marry an utterly normal woman, idiot move, if you ask me. But he did a lot of good with that mountain of money, helped my students, and a lot of other people." She nodded, and repeated, "He was a good man."

Eddy nodded. "Thanks," he said, after a beat of silence. "I needed that."

Perry nodded back. She guessed no one had really remembered Eddy in the chaos following Donald's death. And he had probably been too shaken to remind them he was there.

"It's kind of ironic," Eddy offered after a minute, slightly bitterly. "That his little minions were made to save people. They've done so many dangerous things, escaped without a scratch. And he's the one that died."

Perry nodded. "Yeah." Car crash, while his children had been on a mission somewhere else. They couldn't have done anything, most likely, he'd died so quickly. But Perry knew that wouldn't stop them from beating themselves up over it. She added that to her list of concerns. "That's just how it goes sometimes."

The front door opened, and Adam, Bree, and Chase all walked in. They'd been on a mission. The world's problems don't stop for a family to grieve. They were probably just glad that it was over in time for the funeral.

Chase was the first to notice her. He stood up straighter, pushed his bangs out of tired eyes. "Principal Perry. What can we do for you?" The strain was evident in his voice, but he was courteous and alert. A good leader, Perry thought.

"At ease," she said, only half joking. "I'm just here for the ceremony, thought I'd drop in. I'm sorry for your loss"

Chase's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile, and he nodded. "Thank you," he said, "I'm sure he would have appreciated that. I do." Chase cleared his throat, eyes on his shoes, before he collected himself. "We'll be just a minute. Tasha's already at the home."

He herded his team off after another respectful nod, and they went to get cleaned up for the funeral. Perry watched them go, fiddling with the strap on her purse. An odd thought his her, and she murmured it aloud. " _The measure of a man stand or falls on what he left behind._ "

She nodded slowly, thinking of Donald's inventions, charities, and of course, his crowning joy, his children. He'd done so much good, alone, and through them. And they would continue to do good afterward. "And I'd say he left behind a solid legacy to stand on."


End file.
